


Corgi Surprise

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corgi, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, The corgi is Gabriel's dog, new family member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always wanted a puppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corgi Surprise

 

I just had the most awful day at work. Being rushed off my feet and being made to feel like a piece of dirt, God. I needed to change my job. Maybe I should screw the working thing and become a full time hunter

But being a full time hunter doesn't pay the bills and keep a roof over my head. Maybe I should take Gabe's advise and work online. I loved drawing and making my own t shirts, maybe he was right and could make a nice bit of money selling my cute drawings and shirts. It would mean I could stay home and spend more time with Gabriel

When I entered my front door, hanging up my coat and bag, kicking off my shoes. I wanted nothing more than to strip out of my work clothes and climb into a nice hot, bubble bath and just try to forget about today.

But I noticed a large white box with a big red ribbon just sitting on my coffee table

I didn't order anything. What was this?

I walked over and looked at the box more closely. I saw that on the sides was small holes and once or twice I could have sworn I heard something move in there

I untied the ribbon and slowly lifted the lid of the box off

I nearly fell over in shock when I saw what was in there. Inside was the smallest, cutest, sweetest Corgi sitting in the box, looking up at me with innocent brown eyes, it's little stubby tail beating happily on the floor of the box 

It was wearing around it's neck a turquoise ribbon with a little note. I plucked it off giggling when it's small pink tongue tickling my fingers. The note said

*Hello. My name is Peaches. I like cuddles and raw cookie dough. I'm only a baby and I need a mummy. Will you be my new mummy*

I gently scooped the puppy out of the box and held him close. I always wanted a dog, ever since I was little. But with my job and hunting it would not have been very fair on the poor thing. But Gabe would be home most of the time so the puppy will have company and someone to play with

The Corgi snuggled into my neck and made happy puppy sounds as I cuddled her closer. She was so soft and warm. Peaches was a fitting name. She was round and sweet and covered in fuzz. The perfect little puppy

"Do you like her?" A familiar voice said in the door way

I smiled and looked over at the archangel who was smiling not one of his cocky or smug smiles but one of those smiles that were warm and kind

I walked over and leaned into his chest, being careful not to crush Peaches between us. I felt Gabe wrap his arms loosely around my back, placing a kiss on the top of my head

"I love her Gabe. She's perfect. I've wanted a dog for so long and I have always loved Corgi's"

"I know. I also know you have been having a crappy time lately. You told me you always wanted a puppy when you were little, but reasons forbid you to do so"

"Thank you so much. I love her she's beautiful. Our little baby"

"Wait. She needs something to make her a member of the family and to show that this is our baby, nobody else's"

Gabe snapped his finger and around Peaches neck was a shiny red collar with a little gold tag with *Peaches* engraved on it and along side it was a little peach charm

Gabe gently took Peaches from me a held her up to his face

"Welcome to the family Peaches"

Peaches licked the cute dip on Gabe nose and let out a happy sounding bark

"I've taken care of everything sugar. She has food, treats, a bed, toys, toys and of course more toys" Gabe smiled looking proud of himself

"She's going to be the most spoilt puppy in the world" I said rubbing her pointed ears as she wiggled and squirmed to be put down

Gabe placed her down and Peaches set off of her own adventure of searching the place that was now her new home

Gabe walked behind me a wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. We watched as Peaches stumbled around on her stubby legs trying to find the best way to tackle the door stopper teddy

"I think she'll love it here" I said turning to kiss Gabe

\----------------------------

Later that night me and Gabe were curled up in bed with a bowl of candy between us and a half eaten pizza next to us and a Game of Thrones episode playing on the TV. Gabe had me in his lap and instead of watching the TV was busy kissing me on the neck. This why I do not watch this show with him. He always gets randy ideas from this show, I both loved and hated that

"Gabe I'm trying to watch"

"I'm just kissing you sweets, that's all" he said innocently like he was being scandalised

"Oh really? And the scene that just played is not going though that insane, dirty mind"

"Since when have you complained about that" he growled into my neck

"Oh shush and eat your candy" I laughed throwing a mix of skittles and M&M's at the former Trickster

"HEY. That's candy your throwing not ammo"

Gabe tickled me to the bed and got on top of me. We both rolled giggling and laughing around fighting for dominance. But being an archangel, Gabe pinned me down and pulled my arms up over my head so I could not move

"I win. Oh sugar, did you really think you could over power an archangel"

"Damn you"

Just then I could feel the covers being tugged. Gabriel looked over the bed and it was then I snatched the moment, jumped up and pinned the snarky angel to the bed

"HA. Gotcha bitch" I laughed at the pinned and gobsmacked Gabriel under me

I let him up and looked over the bed where the covers were still being tugged. At the side of the bed with as much duvet and blanket she could fit in her little mouth was Peaches, playing tug of war and utterly failing

"Hey there Peaches"

Peaches let go of the covers the second she heard her name being said. She looked up to see me looking at her from the side of the bed and her brown eyes sparkled with excitement. She bounced on the short limbs for me to pick her up. I scoop her up and cradled her like a baby much to her enjoyment

"I thought I put you to bed"

I remember making sure she was fast sleep in her room that was the spare walk in closet. I made sure she was safe and snug in her doggy bed with enough food and water to see her though the night. But then I remembered the door was a little faulty and did not close properly, so I put something in front of it to stop Peaches from pushing it open. The door must have clicked off the latch and she was strong enough to push the box out of the way

"You little monster" Gabe said tickling her on the belly

"Mummy is going to get daddy to fix that door in the morning. Do you wan to sleep on the bed with mummy and daddy tonight"

Peaches curled up between us in a small fluffy ball and went back to sleep. Gabe found a way to cuddle us both, keeping us safe in his arms

Our little family


End file.
